


Falling in to the Role

by MintMoth



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Post-Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Frisk, Slice of Life, reader has anxiety, reader is female, sans is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintMoth/pseuds/MintMoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've had a pretty mundane life, even after the monsters came to the surface years ago. Things were going good for you and proved to stay that way. Honestly you didn't mind it, stability was what you needed to thrive. </p>
<p>At least until you found yourself getting a couple new neighbors who seemed to have nothing to do but disrupt your routine. You just prayed that things wouldn't get too crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling in to the Role

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my first second person story. Things are going to be kept pretty light and fun and there's still a few kinks to be ironed out but I wanted to at least get the first chapter up, despite it being a little short.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Hey guys I'm gonna head off for the day.” You swung your bag over your shoulder, turning to give a wave to your coworkers before you clocked out and went on your way. The statement was met with a few sad sounds of protest, mostly emanating from the two who found themselves as your work friends and a girl who had been in for a good portion of your shift due to the rather large back piece she was getting work on. “C'mon I've gotta do the dishes and stuff you know what's up.”

“Knowing you they've been needing to be done for about a week now.” The monster tattooing the girl gave a small laugh, their eyes still fixed on their customer. You were still proud of how fast they had learned, not only being able to embed magic in to the ink so someone here could _actually_ tattoo monsters but they were talented on human skin as well. You'd been trying to get yourself to stop telling everyone that it was your idea to hire them. 

“Heey don't be rude!” They laughed at your protest while you tapped through to clock out on the main computer. “I mean, yeah it's true but you don't have to mention it Vis. I don't need your customer thinking I'm incompetent.” You laughed a little to yourself as they gave a scoff and the girl covered her mouth to suppress a laugh.

“We all know you're good, don't worry about what I think about dishes.” She gave you a small wave, unfazed by the pain from the work being done on her.

“Well get on outta here before you get sucked back in.” A grin spread out across Vis' face, partially obscured by their short shaggy teal hair. “And say hey to Tony if you see him out in the hall, he hasn't been by in a while.”

“Oh shit that's right!” You halted by the door and swung back around to face your coworker. “Someone's moving in to that apartment across the hall finally!”

Vis paused in their work and looked up, their three asymmetrical eyes meeting yours in surprise, “Are you serious? That apartment's been empty for like half a year!”

You threw your hands out emphatically, “I KNOW! I just saw boxes outside the place yesterday but there's someone moving in for sure. It's weird to say but I really hope whoever they are that they're a monster. I mean, there's only three others in the building and they're just so cool.” As soon as the words escaped you your face flushed, realizing you once again spoke without thinking, something you were good at. “Oh uh, sorry if that sounds-”

“I already know I'm cool as heck.” Vis laughed it off, going back to their work. “But yeah that'd be awesome. We live close enough to Mt Ebott that you'd think we'd have more monsters around here. It's nice to have the neighborhood expand in a way that doesn't look at me weird you know?”

“Tell me who's looking at you weird and I'll beat them up.” The girl laying out punctuated her sentence with a light laugh. “You guys have been up here for like, five years now right? Why can't people just like, get over themselves already?”

“God I wish.” You groaned, placing a hand in your hair to ruffle it a bit in frustration. You had been one of the few who had been instantly drawn in by the magic surrounding even at the simple idea of the monsters that found themselves on the surface. Each one was something beautiful and wonderful and you wanted to know them all, understand them. Unfortunately you could never find the right words to convey how enchanting you found each of them, instead looking like a weirdo who gawked at every monster that was unfortunate enough to cross your path. Social skills had never been your forte, probably why you spent most of your time in your apartment. “But alright alright, I've gotta head off. Groceries won't buy themselves and dishes won't do themselves.”

“Maybe some day in the perfect future.” Your other coworker, Matt, finally spoke with a loud laugh. You waved him off with an eye roll before as you went to finally exit the building as he called after you, “Remember you're coming in early to cover for me tomorrow!”

You chose not to respond, letting the door swing shut behind you as you headed over to your car. You had reassured Matt a good three times earlier that day that you would remember to come in for him so he was just being difficult now. As you got inside your rather beaten up truck you went over in your head what all you needed to buy at the store. Just a few necessities but you wanted to make sure you wouldn't get inside and forget something like milk. You had neglected to go back out and get some for a good week last time you did that and plain cereal wasn't your favorite. After a moment or two the truck roared to life and you went on your way, making a mental note that maybe you should just start writing lists.

+

You really should just start writing lists. 

After spending a good thirty minutes just wandering around and picking up things that you could mildly remember needing you had paused by the deli meats trying to figure out what all you were forgetting. Yes you had gotten milk but did you have cereal? Maybe you could do something different and buy some muffin mix or something that sounded good. Wait did you even use the muffin mix you got last time you thought about it?

After staring at the contents of your cart for a few moments you found a rather loud yell tearing your attention away. You looked around for the source, spotting a couple of monsters in the aisle on your left. They both appeared to be skeletons of sort, though more like odd caricatures of skeletons more then anything. The taller one seemed to be the one who yelled as they were now happily bounding about, taking various things off of the shelves and tossing them in to the cart while they seemed completely oblivious to the stares of strangers around them at their sudden outburst. They were rather lean and tall, their sweater and pants conforming to their body as if there was skin and muscle underneath. You pursed your lips ever so slightly, perplexed at the idea that perhaps this body shape was some sort of magic. Their face held a rather excited grin below thin hollow eye sockets, however it seemed as though their mouth was as expressive as someone with actual lips. You found yourself continuing to stare at them even as the others in the store moved on, simply accepting the presence of the odd monster. As they began talking to the other skeleton beside the cart you turned your attention finally to them. They had a completely opposite build, short and stocky, only coming up to the other skeleton's chest. From this distance they looked like they might be around your height, but you couldn't say for sure. Their jacket and shorts conformed to them in a way that gave a more heavy set appearance, which made a smile creep across your lips as you mused about how silly that way. They were quite literally _big boned_. They also had a smile plastered across their face but it seemed more stiff somehow, almost like it was their default face. Maybe it was just due to being a skeleton, but you shouldn't assume since there was still so much you didn't know about monsters.

As you found yourself wondering about the two you were snapped out of your thoughts as the shorter skeleton rather slowly turned their head to look at you. You would have assumed they were just looking at the meat behind you if they had not locked their sockets directly with your eyes, two small lights inside the hollows lining up with your gaze.

Rather abruptly you felt your face heating up with embarrassment. Damn it you had been caught staring! You really had to stop doing that! Despite the fact that the two of them would have no way of hearing you from so far away you found yourself stammering out an apology before quickly pushing your cart out of view towards the front of the store. If you were forgetting anything you could just come back later, there was no way you'd want to risk running in to them again.

You quickly slid in to line at the check out and took a deep breath. They probably thought you were staring to be rude or something. Well yes staring in general was rude but you were just so curious as to how they worked and they were just so _interesting_. Ok that probably is not a good excuse at all. Sorry Sir or Mam skeleton but you were just so interesting that I had to gape at you for like two whole minutes oh god why did you do things like this?

It wasn't until the cashier began talking to you that you snapped out of it, turning red once more as you apologized for not catching their words as you went to move to put your bags in the cart before they were ready for you to pay. You loved wandering around supermarkets but checking out always bubbled up your anxiety. It wasn't that you didn't mind being around people or anything, you just didn't want to talk to them or be and inconvenience to them.

After wishing the worker a nice day you once again found yourself heading to your car, this time with the final destination of home on the brain. 

+

As you approached your apartment you made sure to park in the back. You had gotten a ticket for parking on the street in the front last week and you'd be damned if you parked there again. Reaching the back stares you groaned. This was really the worst part of your apartment, these tiny thin steps that you could never put your feet flat on. You took them up really slow, knowing that if anyone else was headed up or down they'd be using the front stairs out of hatred for these accursed back steps. 

Finally at the top of the steps you switched from being sideways to facing front as you normally did. At least you were in for the night. Heading down the hall to your apartment you exchanged hellos with a rather elderly neighbor who was ascending the front stairs. You didn't talk to her much outside of saying hello in the hallway but she always gave you such a kind smile that you were always happy to run in to her.

Fumbling for your keys you found yourself at the back of the hallway, next to the railing to the front steps and in front of your apartment. Damn you wished you could just park in front, but that was customer parking for the cake shop located underneath this set of apartments. The owner was very nice and hadn't meant to get you a ticket but she really didn't need those spaces being taken up all day by upstairs tenets. 

After you unlocked your door you paused, turning to look behind you at the apartment across the way. The door had been decorated with a cute red garland and a couple flower stickers in the center. Once again you found yourself smiling. Maybe the people who moved in had kids? Sure children made you nervous to be around but they really could be cute at least. You finally shuffled in to your apartment and closed the door, locking it behind you before you headed to the kitchen, beginning to put up your groceries. 

You had lived in this building for a good three years now, this apartment though you had only had for the past four months. Your new apartment was the one right on the corner of the building, making it stand out with a castle like turret, calling everyone's attention to the whimsical cake shop below. As soon as you had found out the turret apartment was going to be freed up you had nearly begged the land lord to switch apartments. She was a kind woman who had a tendency to put up a tough exterior but she caved in almost immediately, laughing at your enthusiasm about the turret while telling you that you were more then welcome to move on in.

The layout of the apartment was similar to any of the others, just with a small circular nook in the left most corner of the bedroom. It wasn't that big of a difference but you had made a special effort to hang material and fairy lights from the ceiling in that nook, putting pillows down on the already cushioned surface to turn it in to a reading nook. Not that you used it that often but hell it was cute.

With the exception of your cute room and the clean bathroom the rest of the apartment was rather disheveled. You still had things in boxes in the corners of the rooms, only unpacking as needed. It was rather hard for you to find motivation to even do basic tasks some days let alone spruce up your entire home. 

As you finished putting away your groceries and placing the plastic bags inside one another on the counter you turned your attention towards the pile of dishes in the sink. Despite the previous determination you had to conquer this task you found a loud groan escaping from your lips while your feet steered you to your impossibly comfy couch. You flopped down on to it, hand reaching to grab the remote on the small coffee table to turn on the tv. Yeah, just watch a little tv and then you'll do the dishes. Yeah that's it.

After a good hour and a half later you finally found your attention being ripped away from the television. You had found out there was a Chopped marathon on and there was no way you were missing out on that, despite the fact that you had duties otherwise. Regardless of the fact that the dishes still needed being done and you should probably start making dinner sometime soon you found yourself being torn away from your programming upon hearing rather loud talking in the hallway. None of your neighbors were particularly loud, all keeping to themselves with the occasional hello in the hallway or something stereotypical like asking to borrow sugar or hey I made a _ton_ of brownies do you want some or something. 

Your curiosity spiked as you realized it might be the new neighbors. You didn't want to walk out and say hello but you did want to try and possibly see them since who knows when you'd cross by them again. Slinking over toward the door you pressed your ear against it, attempting to listen for what kind of voices were coming from behind it. When it stayed just as muffled as they previously were you stepped back and slowly opened your door in an attempt to peek through the crack.

You could almost feel your jaw drop to the floor as you saw the two skeletons from the store. Good job smart guy you had been gawking at your new neighbors! There was no way in hell you could ever say hello to them now. As if on queue the taller skeleton's attention snapped to you, making you give a startled jump and opening the door a bit more.

“OH! HELLO THERE HUMAN NEIGHBOR!” Their volume was quite loud, making you flinch once more as you could feel your heart racing in your chest. They beamed happily at you, seemingly unaware of how uncomfortable you appeared. The other skeleton beside them seemed to perhaps pick up on it as they jabbed their elbow lightly against the taller one. “HUH? OH! Oh. My apologies human, I was being quite loud wasn't I?” A nervous laugh escaped them as a light blush crossed their cheekbones. They could blush? Weird. “Would you like to come over here and shake my hand and exchange hellos? I would really like to meet you!”

Everything inside of yourself was screaming to just shut the door and go back to watching tv but something else deep inside of you was screaming in protest at even the idea of you coming off as rude. So with a deep breath you stepped out of your apartment and walked around the front of the stairs to meet your new neighbors.


End file.
